And Tell Her I Love Her
by A cool summer dream
Summary: On m'a souvent dit "la vie n'est pas un conte de fées". C'est faux, la vie est un conte de fées. Il y a la jolie princesse, radieuse, magnifique, parfaite, qui couperait le souffle à tous les hommes. Il y a le prince au visage d'ange, qui n'est détesté de personne, bref il est parfait. Et puis il y a le vil serpent. La règle est claire : le vil serpent n'épouse jamais la princesse.


Hey ! Me voilà de retour avec un OS ! Torn est terminée, c'est assez incroyable... Je dois encore préparer une nouvelle fic chapitrée avant de recommencer à poster mais je vais être assez débordée par d'autres choses.

Parlons de cet OS. J'en ai parlé à la fin d'un chapitre de Torn au mois d'avril, juste avant que je parte en voyage scolaire. J'avais dit que j'essaierai de l'écrire dans le bus mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je l'ai donc écrit plus tard, pour mon 1er anniversaire sur Fanfiction. Sauf qu'après avoir terminé je me suis demandé si c'était pas mieux de poster quelque chose de plus joyeux et j'ai écrit Au bon moment. Et donc après des mois, je vous le poste enfin ^^ Sorry, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un peu plus romantique que ce que mes dernières fics, au passage.

Petite précision : cet OS est fortement inspiré de la chanson "Tell Her" de Jesse McCartney. Je vous la conseille si ça peut correspondre à vos goûts.

Je vais juste répondre à la dernière guest review de Torn et on peut commencer. **LeLynxBlanc** merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tout ton soutien pendant l'écriture, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Tout ce que tu as dit me touche énormément... Et je vois que tu as créé la #TeamMarcusFlint comme tu dis ^^ Merci encore énormément et à bientôt j'espère !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**And Tell Her I Love Her..**_.

.

- Allez debout Flint ! Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour rester au lit jusqu'à plus d'heure !

Je grognai, tentant de chasser mon camarade de dortoir. J'étais même prêt à parier que c'était ce novice de Graham Montague. On ne l'avait mis dans notre chambre que parce que l'ancien locataire avait passé ses BUSES l'année dernière.

- Flint... Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui.

Je grognai une deuxième fois et ouvris les yeux. Les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard étaient devenues insupportables depuis quelque temps. Et pour une bien simple raison que je taisais à tout le monde parce qu'il était hors de question que ça se sache. J'avais encore un minimum de crédibilité à conserver.

- Flint !

- Dégage de ma vue, freluquet si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur au prochain entraînement. C'est clair ?

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Flint.

- Dégage ou je te fais arracher la tête par un Cognard.

Il déglutit discrètement et partit enfin en direction de son lit. Qui avait dit à ce gamin de me réveiller tous les matins de sortie ? Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que j'en rate une ou six mille ?

Je me levai et jurai un bon coup avant de m'habiller. La journée s'annonçait particulièrement problématique. Il allait falloir que je retrouve cet abruti de Cédric dans la foule de ses admiratrices et que je l'entende en parler pendant au moins quinze minutes. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de devenir ami avec ce Pouffsouffle ?

Ah oui... Le Quidditch... Parce qu'il avait fallu qu'il vive dans la même région que moi, qu'on se retrouve au même match régional, qu'on se retrouve assis à côté, qu'on se mette à discuter, qu'on se trouve plein de points communs et qu'on devienne amis à force... Merlin le sort était contre moi.

- Flint ! brailla Montague. On doit descendre manger !

- Je sais ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un gamin comme toi me dicte ma vie !

Fâché, il sortit du dortoir sans répliquer. Eh bien il était temps... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ce moustique. Il savait que s'il allait trop loin, il risquait de goûter à mon traitement pour les êtres nuisibles.

Avant d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, je me dirigeai aux toilettes des hommes, qui par bonheur étaient vides à cette heure-ci. Je me dirigeai vers les lavabos et allumai l'eau froide. Je m'aspergeai le visage à plusieurs reprises, tentant tant bien que mal de me donner un peu plus d'énergie ou de motivation. Ce n'était pas tant Cédric le problème... Mais quelqu'un d'autre.

Mon regard croisa celui de mon reflet et je soupirai. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'on me traite de brute. J'avais l'air de tout sauf d'un gentil petit garçon. En plus j'avais dix-sept ans, ce qui ne me faisait pas sembler plus petit. Je n'avais pas un physique des plus attirants sans doute, ni même une personnalité très intéressante, et pas même une réputation positive. Qu'est-ce que j'avais alors ? Est-ce que je n'étais bon qu'à me faire détester ou craindre ?

Ce n'était pas de moi de me préoccuper de ce qu'on pensait sur mon compte, ni même de me soucier si je pouvais plaire aux gens ou pas. Mais j'étais dans une situation critique et il était hors de question que ça se sache. C'était le pur produit de ma torture mentale.

Après avoir tergiversé devant le miroir pendant cent sept ans, je pris enfin la direction de la Grande Salle. J'étais peut être le seul Serpentard à ne pas encore avoir mangé. Je m'assis dans une place libre, sans faire attention à qui était à côté ni devant. Je commençai à manger ce qui m'apparut sous le nez et ne levai le regard vers personne.

- Il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, entendis-je cet abruti de Montague dire

- Tu l'as réveillé trop tôt, répondit quelqu'un. Tu sais bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard il est deux fois plus irritable que d'habitude.

_Je vous en prie, parlez comme si je n'étais pas là..._

Je grognai mais préférai ne pas leur signifier que j'entendais toute leur conversation. J'avais faim et ce n'étaient que des abrutis qui ne comprenaient jamais rien. Donc pourquoi perdre mon temps ? J'en avais déjà trop peu à disposition vu mon retard.

Je terminai mon repas aussi vite que possible et sortis de la Grande Salle sans dire un mot à mes camarades de maison -et surtout pas à cet insecte de Montague qui m'avait particulièrement énervé aujourd'hui. Je me détendis légèrement en me retrouvant dans les couloirs mais ça ne dura que l'espace de quelques secondes...

- Marcus Flint, où vas-tu comme ça ? s'exclama une voix plaisantante qui m'était presque _trop_ familière

Je me retournai vers Cédric en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Il avait toujours ce même visage toujours rieur, toujours content, toujours gentil. Bref, le contraire absolu de moi. Il rit et me tapa amicalement l'épaule.

- Tu dois être sourd, plaisanta-t-il. Je t'ai appelé trois fois et tu n'as pas répondu.

- J'étais absorbé par mes pensées, dis-je en faisant un effort pour être amical

- Eh bien ça change de tes habitudes. Je plaisante ! Je plaisante, je plaisante...

Il éclata de rire. Décidément rien n'entachait sa bonne humeur légendaire... Il avait quoi qui n'attire personne ? Il était charmant sans même être manipulateur, il faisait rire les filles, il était très aimable avec elles... Bref qui ne l'aimait pas ? Tout le contraire de moi, encore une fois. Ça devenait fortement exaspérant toutes ces constatations.

- Tu ne rates pas la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui, hein ? demanda Cédric

- Non... Pourquoi ?

- Bah alors on fait comme d'habitude. On se retrouve au même endroit.

- Oui...

- Allez, un peu d'enthousiasme ! Tu n'as quand même pas envie de passer une si belle journée enfermé ici ?

- Il neige, mais bon. Non, je préfère être dehors qu'ici.

- Fantastique, on est d'accord alors. Essaye de ne pas être en retard...

- Tu as fini de te moquer de moi aujourd'hui ? C'est la victoire contre Gryffondor qui t'a rendu aussi euphorique ?

Il éclata de rire une fois de plus :

- Je ne te dirai pas que ça n'a pas un rôle mais tu sais combien j'aime ta taquiner. C'est un bon moyen pour savoir de quel pied tu t'es levé.

Je grognai, ce qui ne le fit rire qu'encore plus. Il me donna une autre tape amicale sur le bras et partit rejoindre sa clique de Pouffsouffle -qui se demandaient toujours pourquoi leur Cédric perdait son temps avec la brute de capitaine de Serpentard. L'opinion que les gens avaient sur moi était très basse. Sauf quelques première et deuxième années, que j'avais découvert me considéraient comme une sorte de... d'idole ? Ces gamins n'avaient pas encore compris que la vie sociale était cent fois plus facile si on ne s'appelait pas Marcus Flint.

Je me retrouvai seul dans les couloirs. Je lâchai un soupir en reprenant mon chemin. J'allais chercher deux ou trois choses dans ma chambre. J'avais les poches complètement vides. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de sortir à Pré-Au-Lard comme ça. En plus il neigeait et j'avais la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas couvrir mes bras quand j'étais à l'intérieur.

- Flint !

Oh non, encore quelqu'un qui voulait me parler... Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ça ? Je me retournai et vis que c'était le Professeur Rogue. Fantastique, le maître de maison maintenant ? Je n'allais pas être laissé tranquille...

- Vous devriez revenir sur terre, Flint. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu vous appeler auparavant.

Génial... C'était une plaisanterie générale ou j'avais vraiment besoin de reconsidérer mes capacités auditives ?

- Je m'excuse, dis-je simplement. J'étais fortement concentré.

- Je l'espère bien, Flint. Car on m'a reporté le contraire parmi mes collègues. Je vais donc espérer qu'ils se soient trompés.

- Oui Professeur.

- Très bien.

Et il disparut dans un claquement de cape, exactement comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Bon, est-ce que j'allais être tranquille maintenant ? Ma tête était encore pleine de pensées amères qui n'attendaient que d'être formulées.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, pris un peu d'argent au cas où je décide d'acheter quelque chose -j'étais mal parti pour- et cherchai une veste dans mes affaires. J'étais tout sauf frileux mais il ne fallait surtout pas que j'attrape quelque maladie dans le froid. J'étais capitaine de l'équipe de ma maison : je ne pouvais pas me permettre de devoir désigner un remplaçant à cause d'un fichu _rhume_ ou autre.

Une fois habillé correctement et avec tout ce qui me servait, je m'assis sur mon lit et soupirai. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, me détendant enfin un peu. J'aimais les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard avant. Je me souvenais très bien de la première fois, en troisième année. J'avais compris qu'est-ce que ça signifiait vraiment de "respirer un peu". Cette année c'était une torture morale... Ça me rappelait combien j'étais incapable d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Je soupirai une énième fois et me levai. Je sortis en vitesse des dortoirs et me retrouvai à nouveau dans les couloirs. Mes camarades de maison allaient à contre-sens et tentèrent de m'arrêter mais j'étais déjà loin avant qu'ils aient pu finir de héler mon nom. Je croisai une série de première année qui me regardèrent avec crainte. Je m'arrêtai seulement quand je fus dans la cour de l'école. Je m'assis sur un muret en pierre et m'adossai au mur.

Un groupe de Pouffsouffle passa devant moi. Je me raidis alors en tentant d'y trouver quelqu'un. Je reconnus cet abruti de MacMillan que je ne pouvais pas me voir. Il y avait aussi cette cruche de Bones qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les beaux garçons. Et apparemment elle ne parlait que de ça. J'aperçus une crinière de boucles blondes et mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine. La fille en question se tourna légèrement et me remarqua. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et elle dit quelque chose à ses camarades avant de se précipiter vers moi, ses boucles volant dans tous les sens derrière elle. Elle éclata de rire en s'asseyant à côté de moi :

- Heureusement que tu étais seul sinon j'aurais failli ne pas te voir...

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, c'était sa façon de me dire bonjour de façon plus personnelle. Elle faisait ça avec Cédric aussi, et avec un autre type de cinquième année dont j'avais encore oublié le nom. Elle était débordante d'énergie ce matin.

- Tu viens à Pré-Au-Lard ? me demanda-t-elle avec un de ses sourires éclatants

- Oui, répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. Il est temps de prendre un peu l'air.

- C'est vrai, tu dois beaucoup travailler avec tes examens cette année.

Je hochai la tête sans lui dire que je n'avais pas trop la tête à me concentrer sur mes livres ces temps-ci. J'avais l'esprit embrumé par une préoccupation inédite : celle de qui j'étais.

- Tu as vu Cédric ? fit-elle en regardant autour de nous

Cédric, Cédric, Cédric ! Pourquoi toujours lui ? Elle était avec moi, elle pouvait aussi ne pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

- Euh si ce matin, répondis-je tout de même. Je dois le retrouver à Pré-Au-Lard plus tard.

- C'est vrai ? Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je me joins à vous après ? Mes amis veulent faire le tour des magasins, moi je n'ai rien à acheter. Ils sont lourds avec leurs bonbons et leurs jouets magiques.

Je ris. Ce n'était pas commun mais j'y arrivais quand j'étais avec elle. La première fois, ça m'avait fortement étonné et je n'avais pas arrêté d'y penser pendant une semaine et demie. Elle avait juste fait un commentaire à Cédric sur sa nouvelle coiffure et j'avais éclaté de rire. Elle n'avait pas paru choquée mais Cédric ne m'avait pas lâché depuis.

- Tu... essayai-je de dire. Tu as quelque chose à faire maintenant ?

- Euh non pas vraiment. J'ai dit aux autres que je les retrouverai après. Ils ne sont pas très contents mais ce n'est pas grave.

Et bien sûr... Le thème universel des amis ou des parents qui n'acceptaient pas que la fille de l'histoire fréquente le mauvais garçon. Ce dernier étant moi. Je ne m'en étais pas préoccupé jusqu'au mois dernier. Désormais c'était ce qui m'énervait le plus au monde.

- Tu es très silencieux aujourd'hui, fit-elle de sa voix douce. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, mentis-je en forçant un sourire. Je suis juste très fatigué.

- Les vacances approchent. Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

- Oui, je veux passer Noël avec mon frère. Ça me fera du bien de m'éloigner du château pendant un moment.

- Je comprends, tu dois être à bout.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me comprenne aussi bien ? J'étais transparent ou quoi? C'était la seule qui arrivait à faire ça ici, les autres ne prenaient même pas la peine de me regarder dans les yeux. Je leur faisais peur ou ils me snobaient ? Bonne question en réalité.

Elle regarda derrière moi et esquissa un sourire gêné. Je me tournai et eus à peine le temps de voir que ses amis me regardaient de travers avant qu'ils ne tournent la tête.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle. Ils n'ont pas l'air très aimable mais ils ne sont pas méchants en réalité.

Bien sûr que non... Le méchant de l'histoire c'était moi, pas vrai ? La brute, l'imbécile, le tyran de service. Tout ça c'était moi, pas ses amis. J'étais le vil serpent qui voulait enlever la jolie princesse.

- Va les rejoindre, soupirai-je

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici...

Je souris tristement :

- Oui mais tu n'aimes pas qu'ils soient dans ton dos comme ça, je sais. On se verra plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. Ne te mets pas mal à l'aise à cause de moi.

- Marcus...

Elle éclata de son rire si beau et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me raidis. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un tel élan d'affection envers moi. C'était toujours Cédric qui l'avait dans ses bras ou qui pouvait la toucher. Je n'aurais pas pu décrire l'explosion qui eut lieu au fond de mon estomac. Je sus seulement quand elle se détacha de moi que je n'allais plus pouvoir vivre sans ça.

Elle me sourit et se leva. Elle s'éloigna vers ses amis, ses cheveux dans le vent. Un sentiment de profonde tristesse m'envahit à ce moment-là, mêlé à la confusion des battements de mon coeur. Un dernier regard de sa part, un sourire, et ma respiration s'arrêta aussi. L'instant d'après, je ne pouvais plus la voir. J'étais à nouveau seul dans le froid. Ça commençait à être sérieusement handicapant de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à ses yeux bleus, son sourire et la manière qu'elle avait d'être toujours aussi radieuse.

C'était en devenant ami avec Cédric que j'avais connu Hannah. Ils se connaissaient déjà, à force de se croiser dans la salle commune depuis trois ans. Ils étaient devenus très proches avec le temps. Donc Cédric avait crû bon de me la présenter. Erreur. Grosse erreur.

Notre première rencontre avait eu lieu à la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année -qui était aussi sa première en absolu. Elle avait convenu avec Cédric qu'elle nous aurait rejoint après une heure et demie. Quand elle était apparue dans mon champ de vision, j'avais tout à coup senti mon corps se tendre. Elle avait pris Cédric dans ses bras brièvement et m'avait adressé pour la première fois son sourire radieux. Respirer était devenu impossible. Elle m'avait fait une bise rapide sur la joue, me laissant encore plus foudroyé. Nous avions passé le reste de la journée avec elle et nous l'avions ramenée au château où elle avait retrouvé ses autres amis. Ça avait été l'après-midi la plus belle et horrible de ma vie entière. Je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qui se passait dans ma tête et dans mon corps, et elle continuait à m'aveugler avec son sourire, à me faire perdre la tête inexplicablement.

Ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Cédric qu'avec ses camarades de son âge. Si bien que je la voyais beaucoup plus souvent que ce que j'espérais. Et j'avais définitivement perdu la tête. Elle ne savait même pas ce que ça faisait de me retrouver à côté d'elle. J'avais l'impression d'exploser, de dégringoler en chute libre et d'éclater en morceaux sur le sol. C'était un sentiment à la fois douloureux et agréable. Preuve que j'étais fou.

Je restai donc ainsi, seul dans le froid, à repenser à toutes les fois où je l'avais vue, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de partir pour Pré-Au-Lard ne sonne. Et ça je ne le sus que parce que je reçus une visite très désagréable.

- Flint ! brailla Montague. On y va !

J'allais devoir réfléchir à un moyen d'éliminer cette sangsue de ma vie quotidienne. Ça devenait presque tentant de lui faire avoir un accident au prochain match. Mais non, j'allais encore en avoir besoin. Si j'éliminais mes propres joueurs, je tombais bien bas. Je devais rester réaliste.

Je retrouvai Cédric devant les Trois Balais. Il était accompagné par deux filles qui avaient l'air plus jeunes que lui. Bras croisés comme à mon habitude, je levai un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'excusa auprès de ses deux amies qui ressemblaient plus à des prolongations de ses bras, et me sourit quand elles furent parties.

- Tu n'es pas de meilleure humeur ? rit-il

- Je suis d'excellente humeur.

Il rit et nous entrâmes dans le local. Nous prîmes ce que nous voulions et nous assîmes à une table, s'assurant qu'aucune de nos connaissances ne vienne nous déranger. Cédric lança la conversation sur le Quidditch. Très bien, au moins un sujet qui ne me donne pas envie de commettre un meurtre.

- Il faudra qu'un jour on se fasse un match dans la même équipe, rit-il. Pendant les vacances ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu en as marre que je te batte, c'est ça ?

- Le voilà le Marcus sarcastique que je connais ! Mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Allez, dis-le.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir... J'en ai assez de perdre à chaque fois que je joue contre toi alors pour une fois je voudrais qu'on joue dans la même équipe.

Je ricanai :

- Seulement si tu acceptes que je sois le capitaine.

- Ça aussi ? Oh allez, d'accord. Mais pas de coup tordu.

- Pas de coup tordu.

- On fait ça ces vacances ? Ton frère pourrait participer aussi. Il est fort.

- Oui. On fera ça pendant les vacances.

Nous continuâmes à discuter même après être sortis du local. Cédric était peut être mon seul véritable ami. Certes il m'exaspérait avec ses plaisanteries et sa manière d'être le parfait garçon qui plaisait à tout le monde, mais si il n'était pas comme ça ce ne serait pas pareil.

- Marcus... dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec gêne

Non... Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire, je le connaissais assez bien pour le deviner. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour moi.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mais pour ça on peut s'éloigner ?

- Euh Hannah a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait sous peu.

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça avant qu'elle arrive.

_Non_.

- Oui.

Il se dirigea à pas rapides vers le coin d'une maison. Il s'assura qu'aucune connaissance ne soit dans les parages avant de me faire face. Il faisait une demi-tête de moins que moi, ce qui me plaçait constamment en position de force. Il parla à voix extraordinairement basse :

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, à toi je peux le dire...

- Va droit au but, je n'aime pas que les gens tournent autour du pot.

- Et bien je voudrais... Je me suis rendu compte il y a peu que j'aime Hannah, et pas comme simple amie.

Aïe. Non, pas ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que le prince charmant et le vil serpent convoitent la même fille ? La vie était formelle : le bon l'emporterait toujours. J'étais fini. S'il le disait à Hannah, je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter de les voir tous les deux. C'était déjà inhumainement douloureux de feindre en sachant que la seule chose sans laquelle je ne pouvais pas vivre était Hannah.

- Marcus ? Hé Marcus ! Ça va ?

- Hein quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit quelque chose.

- Je sais, je... Je réfléchissais. C'est euh... C'est super, écoute. Tu... Tu as toutes tes chances...

- Tu crois ?

- Euh oui absolument.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

- Si si si, c'est juste que... Euh je ne m'y attendais pas.

Et il éclata de rire. Maudit soit mon besoin maladif de me cacher ! Si j'avais su, je me serais bougé avant ! Mais qui est-ce que je croyais berner ? Même si j'avais fait le premier pas, j'aurais été envoyé dans les ronces. Non, j'étais tout simplement condamné.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très content, Marcus.

- Si bien sûr.

_Mais non ! Je suis tout le contraire de content ! Je suis frustré, énervé, désespéré, tout ce que tu veux mais pas content ! _

- Je me sens mieux maintenant que tu sais. On va la chercher ?

Mon coeur se brisa à cet instant-là. Non, je ne pouvais pas la voir en sachant ce que Cédric m'avait dit. En sachant que jamais je ne pourrais lui dire ce que je ressentais quand elle était là. Même seulement parce que je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Cédric ou parce que je n'avais aucune chance dès le départ. Non, je ne pouvais pas la voir. Je ne pouvais plus. J'étais à la limite supportable du mensonge. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de craquer devant elle. Désormais, la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était ravaler toute ma douleur et feindre un sourire pour elle.

Même dans la réalité, le vil serpent n'épouse jamais la princesse.

- Marcus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Allez, viens.

- Non... réussis-je à dire tristement. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rentrer.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas attendre d'avoir vu Hannah ?

- Je me sens _vraiment_ mal, Cédric. Tu t'excuseras de ma part. Euh... Dis-lui que je suis désolé. Et dis-lui que je la verrai plus tard.

Il opina et me tapa amicalement l'épaule :

- Rentre bien. Ne tombe pas malade maintenant.

Il me sourit et s'éloigna. J'avais l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre j'allais m'effondrer à genoux dans la neige. Mes yeux brûlaient, mais ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de pleurer pour quelqu'un. Ça allait me manquer d'espérer, de me sentir heureux quand elle me parlait, de voir son sourire magnifique et sourire à mon tour en sachant qu'il n'était que pour moi. Ça allait aussi me manquer de me lever le matin en sachant que sous peu j'allais la voir et lui parler.

Je fis pour prendre la direction du château mais me retournai une dernière fois pour regarder s'éloigner, parti rejoindre Hannah.

_Oui dis-lui que je suis profondément désolé..._

Alors c'était ça d'avoir le coeur brisé. De savoir que jamais, peu importe la détermination qu'on y met, on n'obtiendra jamais ce qu'on veut le plus au monde. De connaître la certitude que la vie était comme une histoire pour enfants, où les mauvais, les mal-aimés ne gagnaient jamais et ne connaissaient jamais l'amour. C'était ça de ne plus espérer.

_Ah... Et dis-lui que je l'aime._

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça me fera très plaisir :)

En tout cas bonne rentrée à tous et à bientôt !

ACSD


End file.
